


Olli and the birds

by FanFicReader01



Series: The Playground [3]
Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: Birds, Fluff, M/M, Snow, i cant think of a better title, laziest story so far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: While everyone is residing in the treehouse, Olli is outside. Jani decides to check on him





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the same universe as the Playground and Lost Fragments story!

Clumsily the bassist climbs out of the treehouse via the wobbly ladder. He ignores the last few steps and jumps of. With a soft thud he lands in the snow.

No matter how much winters have passed here already, he still is mesmerized by it every time he sees the landscape. And which is even more wonderful, is the very fact it isn’t _cold_. The temperature is cool, but not as freezing as he was used to in the land of the living.

He appreciates the static new world. The tree is naked. A thick layer of snow covers its branches.

Jani searches for the blond guitarist. He is nowhere to be seen. Maybe he has wandered off in the field. the bassist thinks. He soon finds out he’s correct. The snow is quite high and he sees a deep trail left by the other man.

He decides to follow it. The pathway leads him indeed to one of the many hills this place has to offer.

When Jani climbs up, he spots the fluffy blond hair of the guitarist already. He smirks to himself.

 He is flabbergasted by the sight when he reaches the top.

Olli is sitting in the snow. And he is surrounded by a great variety of birds, but crows mostly. If he still had a photo camera, Jani would’ve taken a picture. The other man looks so peaceful, almost as if in trance.

By the bassist’s arrival, some birds fly off, startled.

 ‘Don’t worry! It’s alright! Jani is a friend of mine’, Olli reassures the birds and to Jani’s surprise, the birds actually _listen_ to the guitarist.

 They fly back and a robin now sits on Olli’s head. It makes the smaller man giggle.

Jani smiles at the endearing sight. When Olli spreads his arms, more birds sit on the man.

 ‘I see you made new friends’, Jani comments.

‘Yes. I’ve never seen that many birds in this place!’, Olli exclaims excited. ‘Can I come sit next to you?’, Jani wants to know.

 ‘Of course. Be careful not to startle the birds again’, Olli grins in reply.

The bassist slowly shuffles towards to his partner and eventually sits down with him.

After a while, some birds decide Jani is interesting enough to sit on as well. One of the crows tries to use the man’s head as a seat. Curiously it pecks at the few hairs the man has.

 ‘Ouch! Hey! I already have not that much hair!’, Jani yelps as he starts to wave his hands at the sneaky bird. The crow caws at the bassist and flies off. Olli laughs out loud at the sight.

 Two ouzels now settle on Jani’s shoulders.

‘It’s peaceful here’, Olli sighs. Jani nods. ‘Yes, I like this place. I wonder how long it stays like this.’

 ‘What do you mean?’, the guitarist frowns.

‘How long are we going to stay here? Is it forever? Not that I mind, honestly. We have it good here’, Jani explains his concerns.

 ‘Hm, I don’t know. If we fade away one day, we maybe become stars. There’s just that feeling I can’t describe. But I think we might turn into stardust. Maybe this is just the place for transition’, Olli mumbles.

 ‘Ah, I remember. The stars. Weren’t the stars us?’

‘Yes, and we are the stars. Or we become the stars’, Olli mumbles.

 ‘Wouldn’t you be afraid if it were to happen?’, Jani wants to know but Olli shakes his head confidently.

‘Nope, because when it happens, you guys are with me. Then I won’t have to face it alone’, the man replies and smooches the bassist on his cheek.

Even more birds have crowded the place and they snuggle up to the two musicians.


End file.
